Infatuation
by HpPrincess
Summary: This story is mostly on Hermione's point of view. Its a HHR fic. Hermione married Krum and he mistreated her badly. And Harry comes to the rescue. Ron shows his feeling for Hermione. Harry is unsure...so who is herms true love?


Disclaimer: I dont own hp..wish i did....cries out loud WAHAA MY SEXI HARRY!! lol Well i hope you like my story and thanks for iNiGmA for her help on editing my story. MANY THANKS!

Author's note: Hiya, hope u like my fic, i worked really hard on it... its rated mostly for language and sexual things. enjoy! and a big thanx to iNiGmA for beta reading this for me!

..::HpPrincess::.."No, Krum, go away!!" yelled Hermione. "Krum, please go away!!"   
  
"No! Not until you tell me if there's anything going on between you and that famous Harry kid!!" yelled Krum angrily and slapped Hermione right on the cheek   
  
"Krum, please no!! Just go away! We have nothing anymore! We're divorced!! You hit me too many times and you know it!!!" yelled Hermione and backed up to the corner of the wall. Krum just stared at her in amazement.   
  
"That's because I'm your husband you're suppose to love only me!" He yelled finally.  
  
"First of all," yelled Hermione, her voice trembling, "we're not together anymore! Because you cheated on me with Fleur not once but TWICE, KRUM!! TWICE!!"  
  
Hermione was on her feet now and Krum was the one cowering on the floor. She was starting to feel sorry for him. She calmed herself down a bit.   
  
"I love you, yes, but you've got to understand that I am not a doormat! I just can't sit here and take it again and again! I stay here and clean your house!! Well no more, Krum! I can't take it anymore! It's been over for about a week now so stop coming back!"   
  
He looked at her then stood up. He was much taller than Hermione and much older too.  
  
"First of all, you don't work. I work!! I make the money here so I set the rules, got it?!"   
  
"No, I don't get it!! I live here now, so go!! LEAVE MY HOUSE!!"   
  
"Your house?!" Krum screamed, his face turning a shocking shade of purple. "You didn't pay for this house, I did!!"   
  
"YOU WERE NEVER HERE!! SO BASICALLY THIS HOUSE IS MINE!! I CLEANED IT, I DID YOUR LAUNDRY, I DID EVERYTH-"  
  
But she never managed to finish her sentence as her words were cut by his fist hitting her temple and knocking her to the ground in a sea of swirling black.  
  
When she woke up the first thing she saw were nice green eyes. the nicest, softest eyes that she ever seen. They belonged to the twenty-one year old Harry Potter who was holding her tightly.  
  
"H-Harry," she choked out, "it was horrible! I'm so scared! Oh, Harry, did he hurt you?! Why do you have a black eye?! And what's wrong with your arm?!?! Oh Gods, Harry, I'm so sorr-"  
  
"It's OK, 'Mione, it's not your fault." he said in a calm voice and she instantly felt herself relax and melt in his arms. "I'm fine. I'm OK, I promise."   
  
He smiled weakly and she knew that he was hurting; that he felt pain. For some reason to her his smile was sexy. She loved his smile.  
  
"Harry, I-"  
  
"I know you want to know what happened but right now you need to rest." Harry said gently, his piercing gaze seemingly staring into the depth of her soul. "Please get some rest. You've been through a lot for one night. Too much."  
  
"Can you stay here 'till I fall asleep?" She asked, staring at him with her famous puppy eyes. She knew full well that it was Harry's weak spot.  
  
"All right, all right, if I must," he said teasingly. He actually wanted to stay there and watch her sleep for some reason not yet known to him. She turned over as sleep took over her and she drifted off. She looked like an angel to Harry. She was such a beautiful woman now; not the little eleven year old girl with bushy hair and over-large front teeth that he used to know.Ten minutes passed. Then fifteen and she was still there and fast asleep. Hermione muttered something in her sleep and rolled over to the right. Now instead of her back to him, her face was facing him instead. One of her hands was sticking out from under the sheet. Harry reached for the sheet with every intention of putting it tighter around her when he noticed something peculiar on her wrist. He leaned closer, hoping it wasn't what he though it was. But there they were, standing out clearly on her pale skin.  
  
"You bastard!" Harry growled. "Look at what you make her do! You made her slit her wrist! She wanted to kill herself because of you!"   
  
Luckily for him, Hermione didn't feel him holding her wrist or hear his voice. She moved and Harry let go quickly as she put her hand in the sheets, slitting her eyes open.  
  
"You're ssstill here?" she said between a yawn.   
  
"Uhhh, yeah, I am. Why? Did you think that I would leave?"  
  
"Well, sort of," Hermione admitted softly.  
  
"Why would you think that? I wouldn't go and just leave you here by yourself!" He said and kissed her softly on her forehead.  
  
"Thanks," whispered Hermione.   
  
He gave her 'the grin' as she called it. It was a sexy grin; for her anyway. For others it was just a grin. But now for her it was just amazing and sexy! He just had a great smile to go with his green eyes.  
  
"What? Is there something on my face?" said Harry. Hermione didn't realize that she had been staring at him for quite a while.  
  
"Oh, umm, sorry I just-"   
  
"-couldn't resist?" He grinned. "I know, I mean who can resist the 'famous Harry Potter'?"  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow. Suddenly, she burst out into laughter.   
  
"Oh, gee, thanks," Harry muttered, feigning hurt,  
  
"I-I'm sorry! It's just funny! I mean." She stopped when she saw that he was laughing too. "You're right," she giggled, "who could resist you?"   
  
"Why, thank you, Hermione," Harry said between laughs and both of them continued to laugh well into the next ten minutes.

A/N # 2: hope u'll liked! REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!!


End file.
